La masacre del cumpleaños
by Opheliac Murder
Summary: La sangre se ahogará en rojo y te dejaré para los muertos, una encantadora tarde cubierta de lamentos te has ido para siempre. Saborea tu pérdida, despierta en la pesadilla. Puede que tus gritos nunca cesen, has tomado lo último de mí.


**Notas de la autora:**

_Los personajes de "Naruto" no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Opheliac Silverstein sí me pertenece, y si alguien quiere usarla para un fanfic, que me contacte primero. Cualquier parecido con la realidad en esta historia es pura coincidencia, esto todo son cosas que pasan por mi mente y punto, ¿vale? xD Y la personalidad de los personajes (excepto la de Opheliac, que está más o menos basada en mí) no está inspirada en personas reales. Cuando ponga un número entre paréntesis es que hay una explicación, que estará al final del capítulo. Aviso de que habrá palabras malsonantes, violencia, muertes y lemon. Y una última cosa, si alguien encuentra una falta de ortografía o una palabra mal escrita, por favor avisadme, es que odio los errores al escribir xD Jaja, gracias por leerme y espero que os guste y que dejéis reviews ^^_

**Capítulo 1: mi trastorno mental**

Estábamos en el mes de septiembre, tras haberme pasado todo el verano estudiando y yendo al psicólogo, conseguí pasar a primero de bachillerato. Odiaba estudiar, era incapaz de concentrarme, pero el caso es que, aunque en septiembre, aprobé todo. Y lo del psicólogo... mis padres me enviaron al loquero porque yo era una niña "extraña", no era de las que les gustaba estar siempre fuera de casa con sus amigas, no, yo tenía una, una sola amiga con la que nunca quedaba por la tarde, ya que lo mío era encerrarme en mi habitación cual loco en su habitación de manicomio y... pensar. Aparte de que a mis dieciséis años ya me habían dignosticado bipolaridad, mis padres pensaban que yo era un poco esquizofrénica.

Dejando atrás mis trastornos mentales, llevaba una vida lo que se dice "normal". Y ese maldito día "normal" empezaban las clases.  
-¡Levántate ya o llegarás tarde el primer día! - ¿es que en esta asquerosa casa nadie sabe llamar a la puerta?  
-Sí... ya voy... - le contesté de mala gana, y el sueño que tenía podía notarse en mi voz.  
Entonces me levanté, me vestí, y fui a asearme. Ugh, tenía una cara de zombi... Empecé a echarme maquillaje y productos de belleza hasta que conseguí un aspecto "pasable". Me alboroté la capa de arriba del pelo, me alisé el flequillo y la parte del pelo que no estaba capeada, y lista.

Era el primer día, así que sólo haríamos las típicas estupideces: que si saber qué clase nos tocaba, que si conocer al tutor, que si dar el horario, que si organizar la taquilla de cada uno... Así que con mi bolso y mi i-pod iba más que sobrada. Sólo cogiendo un bombón de la cocina a modo de desayuno, me puse los auriculares escuchando Bring Me The Horizon _(1)_, y salí de casa sin despedirme. Iba a ser un día realmente estresante, sólo de pensar que tendría que volver a soportar a unos veinte deficientes metidos en una sola clase, ya me dolía la cabeza.

Caminé calle abajo, todavía estaba algo oscuro, aunque no lo suficiente como para agradarme. La ciudad prácticamente vacía, eso sí que me gustaba, caminar sola. Pero a medida que me acercaba más al instituto, más personas empezaban a aparecer por las calles. Era lógico, sí, pero me molestaba su simple presencia. Cuando llegué al manicomio aquel (más conocido como instituto de Konoha), me encontré con mi mejor y única amiga, sentada en un banco y callada. Me acerqué a ella.

-¡Oh! ¡Opheliac-san! - dijo levantando la mirada al sentir mi presencia.  
-¿Preparada para otro horrible curso, Hina-chan?  
-Supongo... - dijo desviando la mirada.  
-¿Ya miraste en qué clase nos tocaba? - no me apetecía meterme en medio de todos esos enfermos mentales ruidosos a ver en qué clase iba.  
-¡Ah, sí! Vamos las dos en 1ºC - dijo sonriendo. Al menos me había tocado con ella.  
-Vale, sólo dime una cosa...  
-Sakura está en otra clase. - qué bien me conocía.  
-¡Genial! - dije con una sonrisa maníaca. Lo último que me faltaba para volverme completamente loca era tener que soportar a esa maldita pija inútil otro año más. Hace años éramos las mejores amigas... pero habíamos terminado odiándonos a muerte.

Entramos todos en la clase y nos sentamos. Hinata y yo al fondo de la clase, por supuesto, ese era el mejor lugar de todos. Tras dos minutos escasos, entró por la puerta una mujer morena de ojos rojos. No era el primer año que me daba clase de Matemáticas.  
-Bien, para los que no me conozcáis, me llamo Kurenai Yuuhi y seré vuestra tutora y profesora de Matemáticas... Empezaré pasando lista y dando el horario y luego podréis ir a dejar vuestros libros en las taquillas y bajar al patio hasta la hora de la salida.

Mientras yo estaba en "mi mundo de (in)felicidad" hablando con mi amiga, en un rápido vistazo a la clase, reparé en el chico que estaba sentado delante de mí. ¡Oh, dios mío, qué espalda más perfecta! Ya estaba empezando a delirar y eso que solamente le veía la espalda y poco más. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando aquel chico se giró. ¡Era guapísimo! Pelo negro azulado, ojos profundos y negros, pálido, ¿emo? y delirantemente guapo. Lo que significa que en este curso no me libraría de al menos un ataque de ansiedad.

-¿Eso que escuchas es Bring Me The Horizon? - me dijo tras sonreír. ¡Y qué sonrisa!  
-Ahm, sí... - ¿tan alta tenía la música para que la escuchase él? Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Esa niña debía de tener poderes psíquicos, no era la primera vez que me leía la mente de esa manera... o tal vez era que nos conocíamos demasiado.  
-Juju... Tú y yo nos llevaremos bien.

**Notas de la autora:**

_(1) Bring Me The Horizon es un grupo de deathcore al que estoy aficionada xD  
¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que dejéis reviews! ^^ Seguiré escribiendo pronto._


End file.
